Give me Everything
by Tsukisaku
Summary: —Queremos ver quien es más rápido, conquistando a alguna de las chicas, si lo logras te llevas una noche de acción y el dinero. Cien dólares por cabeza, ¿Qué dices?... Clavé los ojos en la molestia y gruñí. ¿Por qué ella?... SasuSaku. AU. Para Reishike.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el OS que escribí para la ganadora del Concurso de "****Escritoras y Lectoras de FanFics",** **Reishike**.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Esta historia tiene escenas eróticas, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. **

.

**GIVE ME EVERYTHING**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

¡Mierda!

Solté un gruñido y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, ¿A caso ese ruido infernal no se detendría nunca?... Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y sentí como la sangre golpeaba con fuerza en mi cerebro. Estaba demasiado furioso.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad?

Levanté ligeramente la cabeza para echarle un vistazo al reloj y gruñí, faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la tarde, _¡Magnifico!_ Mis preciadas horas de sueño se habían ido al carajo, y todo gracias a la estúpida de la casa de enfrente. Hmph; como ella no tiene que trabajar hasta tarde todos los días y puede dormir todo lo que se le dé su jodida gana, cree que puede venir y perturbar la paz de toda la manzana con su música de infierno. Aventé la almohada lejos y me incorporé. Ya no hay tiempo de estar lamentándose, mi turno comenzará en una hora y tengo que alistarme.

Caminé al baño, en tanto ahogaba un bostezo, necesitaría una ducha con agua fría y una buena dosis de café, si esperaba mantenerme despierto durante el resto del día. Abrí el grifo del agua, me despojé del bóxer y me adentré al chorro helado. Maldije al mundo entero y me aguanté las ganas de gritar. Odiaba todo esto, ¡y quería que alguien pagara! Cerré los ojos y solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo; en realidad lo único que odiaba, era que no había podido dormir y que tenía como vecina a la estúpida molestia más ruidosa de todo el jodido mundo.

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude y salí de la ducha, enrosqué una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y caminé de regreso a mi habitación. El silencio me recibió y sentí que mis oídos por fin lograban escuchar algo. Me coloqué lo primero que encontré, sacudí mi cabello y salí de ahí.

—Nuevamente no lograste dormir, eh —comentó Itachi, en cuanto ingresé a la cocina.

—Hmph —Tomé una taza y me serví el líquido que me llamaba a gritos desde la cafetera—. ¿Y mamá?

—Estará todo el fin de semana en casa de los abuelos, ¿recuerdas? —le mandé una miraba envenenada, ante su estúpido tonito de burla y me recargué en la barra.

Había olvidado que era el cumpleaños del abuelo o algo parecido, y que mis padres irían de visita por todo el fin se semana, por suerte yo tenía que trabajar y no me podían obligar a asistir. Me tomé el delicioso líquido amargo y dejé que mi mente volara. Estaría todo el fin de semana solo, ya que Itachi –como buen nieto que es–, si irá a la casa de los abuelos, pero se irá hasta mañana por la tarde… aunque seguramente, saldrá con sus amigos, por lo tanto cuando llegue a casa, estaré solo. Me serví otra taza de líquido amargo y cerré mis ojos, amaba tomar café.

—Me voy, tengo una junta en un par de horas… —murmuró al tiempo en que dejaba su tasa en el lava platos, lo ignoré y él no dijo nada más. Mi hermano era el vicepresidente de la compañía familiar, así que se podía dar el lujo de no estar todo el día allí, al igual que mi padre.

Me terminé el café y dejé la taza vacía, para después encaminarme a la salida; tomé mi casco de la mesilla que está a un lado de la puerta, mis llaves y salí. Observé el cielo y esbocé media sonrisa, el clima era perfecto, estaba nublado y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. Amaba los días así, porque eran tranquilos; en cambio cuando hay sol, toda la gente parece tener una manía por querer estar en la calle haciendo ruido. Me subí a la motocicleta, aseguré el casco a la parte trasera y la puse en marcha. El lugar donde trabajo no está tan lejos y con un clima como éste, prefiero disfrutar del aire contra mi rostro. Aumenté la velocidad y respiré profundamente, el aroma a tierra mojada ya se podía percibir. El cielo a lo lejos se veía más oscuro y gris, eso me agradaba, la lluvia se estaba aproximando.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
